Coup de foudre Glacé
by misspilou
Summary: Hermione vient de fêter ses 25 ans et est amoureuse de harry potter, jusqu'au jour ou elle rencontre son nouveau patron...
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ce sont ceux de la géniallissime JK ROWLING. Certains personnages ont été inventé de toute pièce.

Dans cette fic Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley ont fait leurs études à Beaubâtons et le reste des personnages que vous reconnaîtrez ont bien fait leurs études à Poudlard. Par contre Voldemord n'a jamais exister. Je vous laisse la découvrir!

**Coup de Foudre Glacé**

**Chapitre I**

Il était déja plus de 11h lorsque Hermione se décida enfin a ouvrir un oeil. Le plus dur restait quand même à faire. En effet ouvrir le deuxième était une épreuve encore plus éprouvante que d'escalader le Kilimanjaro a main nue ou le mont Everest sans oxygène. Regardant donc d'un seul oeil son réveil matin qui indiquait 11h15, Hermione se dit qu'elle pouvait encore bien dormir 1/2h de plus.

3h plus tard elle se réveilla enfin puis se dit qu'il était peu être temps qu'elle se lève! S'étirant langoureusement tout en rejettant ses couvertures au pied de son grand lit à badalquin, elle rêvassait encore et toujours:

"Si le bel Harry Potter pouvait me voir ainsi il tomberait instantanément sous mon charme"

Elle s'imaginait déja dans ses bras musclé par le Quidditch et doré par le soleil hivernal. elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur masculine se répandre en elle, ses lèvres pulpeuse sur les siennes. Que s'est bon mmm... Soudain son portable sonna la tirant de sa rêverie trop parfaite:

"Allo Hermione c'est Ginny! Comment ça va ce matin? J'espère que tu t'es bien remise de la folle soirée d'hier? Ta prestation vocale était...euh...disont...euh...interréssante et ta choré mm.. splendide!"

A ça oui elle l'était! En flash back elle se revit, la veille au soir, dans le bar sorcier le plus populaire de Londres, à danser et à chanter à tue tête "hey Macarenna". Malheureusement ça choré super sexy c'est rapidement transformé en "regarder mon sex appeal" en parlant d'une baleine bien sûr! Elle s'en moquait elle fêtait ses 25 ans et de toute façon le ridicule ne tue pas!!!! Mais le seul hic de la soirée s'était Harry, comme elle avait invité tout les entraîneurs et joueurs de Quidditch du club londonnien elle était bien obligé de l'inviter!!! Au début il dut décliner son invitation car il avait rendez-vous avec sa petite amie du moment, quelle joie! Seulement la veille il s'était quand même pointé au moment le plus critique de sa chorégraphie très "sensuelle"!!! Elle se souvient encore de son regard complètement ahuri par ce qu'il voyait. Qu'elle ne fut pas son embarras lorsqu'elle le vit la dévisagé comme ça! Elle eu envie de se cacher dans un placard ou même pouvoir se transformer en souris... La douce voie de Ginny l'interrompis dans le fil de ses pensées très pathétiques:

"oh! ma vieille tu révasse encore? Je te rappelle qu'il est presque 3h!

-Je sais, je sais!" grommela-t-elle "mais je ne peut pas m'empecher de repenser à hier soir, comme je me sens ridicule. L'alcool ne ma pas réussit!

-ça tu l'a dit bouffit!

-C'est gentil de me remonter le moral!! ironisa-t-elle

-Mais de rien c'était gratuit et sincère!!"lui répondit-elle d'un ton un peu trop enjoué à son goût. Cette journée s'annonçais vraiment très mal. Elle devrais aller consulter son horoscope chinois ou égyptien sur internet elle verrait peut-être comment surmontter cette journée placé sous le signe de la morosité!!!

"Je n'en doute absolument pas, mais là tu vois je ne suis tout à faît en état pour écouter tes sarcasmes! Tu ne m'en voudras pas?

-C'est à cause d'Harry?"

Evidemment, mais elle refusat de le laisser transparaitre. Quel honte quand même! Mais bon pour le moment elle ne comptait pas le revoir de sitôt et heureusement! Elle n'était pas tout à faît sûr de vouloir subir ses plaisantries stupides et habituelles, même si cette fois elles seraient fondées! ça changera des autres fois!

"Meuh non que va tu chercher? Je faît ce que je veux après tout et puis si ma choré ne lui a pas plu c'est qu'il ne sais pas apprécier la dance moderne!" Et toc prend ça dans les dents se dit-elle en son fort intérieur.

"C'est ça oui, à d'autre! De toute façon je ne t'apellais pas pour parler de lui avec ses manières tellement courtoises qu'on pourrait le confondre, sans nul doute, à un gorille! Franchement je ne vois toujours ce que tu lui trouve!

-Il a un charme fou et il est plutôt beau gosse. Et puis regarde il a des cheveux coiffé comme s'il venait de passé la meilleure nuit de sa vie. Et puis ces yeux sont d'un vert...

-ça c'est toi qui le dit! Enfin tu ne m'as toujours pas dit si t'allais un peu mieux qu'hier? Pas trop la gueule de bois?

-Non ça va! J'avais pris une potion anti-gueule de bois juste avant de me coucher hier soir! Donc je ne ressent aucun symptome de cette fameuse gueule de bois!" Comme pour se contredire, une douleur lancinante lui traversa le crâne! Géniale, elle allait vraiment adorer sa journée!!

-Bon si tu va bien alors je vais te laisser avec ta bonne humeur à faire fuir les Hypogriffes!

-C'est ça ouaih faut que j'aille prendre ma douche et peut-être manger un peu! En faît je suis désolée que ma super bonne humeur ne te plaise pas!

-C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude depuis le temps que je te pratique! Aller repose toi bien tu en a besoin rien qu'en entendant ta voie!

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma voie?lui lança-t-elle

-Rien, on a juste l'impression que tu te réveille d'une nuit très agitée!

-C'est le cas!

-Bon dans ce cas bonne journée! Gros Bisous et repose toi bien!

-Merci à toi aussi!"

Après cette conversation pour le moins interréssante, elle alluma son P.C et se connecta sur sa boîte mail en espérant que quelqu'un ait pensé à son annif. Malheureusement personne ne se souciait d'elle. En réalité tout ses amis le lui avait déjà souhaité la veille au bar! Sur ceux elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain en espérant qu'une bonne douche lui remettrait les idées bien en place!

1/2h après elle sortie de sa salle de bain vétue d'un simple jean et d'un pull à col roulé couleur crème. Ses cheveux châtain remonté en un chignon mettait en valeur son visage ovale. Son maquillage, pour le moins léger, faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux noisette. Elle était plutôt mignonne, d'ailleurs sa meilleure amie Ginny ne cessait de le lui répéter mais elle s'en foutait royalement!

Elle se dirigeat pour prendre une colation car elle crevait de faim! D'ailleurs c'est justement l'appel désespéré de son ventre pour avoir quelque nourriture pour subsister qui la fit sortir de son sommeil très profond. Elle aurait presque put dormir jusqu'au lendemain, mais sa faim était telle qu'elle se résolut à se lever! Elle ouvrit son frigo pour n'y trouver que des yaourt périmé d'une semaine. "Quelle étourdit je faît" se réprimanda-t-elle.

Elle partis donc à l'épicerie du bout de sa rue! Soudain elle ressentie une vibration dans sa poche, son portable! Elle répondit:

"Salut Hermione c'est Francis!" que lui voulait-il. Il ne l'a jamais appelé sur son portable, d'ailleurs elle se demanda comment il avait fait pour avoir son numéro! Mystère!

"oui donc je voulais absolument te voir aujourd'hui! Je sais c'est samedi et c'est ton jour de congé mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi!

-Pourquoi? En plus je n'ai pas encore mangé de la journée et j'ai vraiment les crocs!

-T'inquiète pas pour ça! Lorsque tu seras au bureau tu aura un repas de reine!

-Il a intérèt à être vraiment bon!

-Donc c'est d'accord je vous retrouve dans 10 minutes dans mon bureau?

-C'est bon vous avez gagné! J'y serais promis!

-Je n'en attendait pas moins de vous! En plus ce déplacement en vaut la peine, croyez moi vous ne serez pas déçue! A toute suite!

-Et mais pouvez vous me dire... tut.tut A l'enfoiré, il a raccroché!"

Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, elle devait retourner à l'hôtel et malheureusement, aujourd'hui! N'empêche que ce qu'il lui avait dit la préoccupait beaucoup!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

Lorsqu'elle arriva 10 minutes plus tard, son patron l'attendait déjà dans le petit salon de l'hôtel. Il se dirigea vers elle et lui lança:

"Vous en avez mis du temps pour venir de chez vous jusqu'ici! Vous avez été retardée par un bel inconnu qui vous a proposé de vous inviter à boire un verre?

-Quelle imagination Francis. Mais non désolé ça n'est pas ça mais j'avais décidé de prendre tout mon temps pour venir jusqu'ici histoire de vous voir le moins rapidement possible!!" et toc ça c'était envoyé!!

"Quel humour mademoiselle!! vous me ferez toujours mourir de rire!!Arretons ces enfantillages et parlons de choses sérieuses voulez-vous!!

-Mais je vous écoutes! Puis-je me permettre de vous rappellez que c'est vous qui avez commencer!!

-Alors montons dans mon bureau!! Suivez moi, svp!

-Attendez vous n'oublier pas quelques chose, Monsieur.?

-Voyons voir... Non je ne vois vraiment pas!!! fit-il en lui jetant un clin d'oeil!

-Vraiment? alors je viens de me souvenir que j'avais quelque chose de plus important à faire que de papotter avec vous!!!

-A oui et quoi?

-Manger pardis!!! Je me suis lever il y a peine une heure!!

-Ha c'est de cela que je devais me rappeler!!! Franchement je perd la tête en ce moment!

-C'est cela oui bien sûr! C'est facile, trop facile! Alzheimer à des bons côtés pour vous!! Vous m'avez habituer à mieux!

-Allons, montons dans mon bureau quelque chose vous y attends!

-C'est bon vous avez gagné comme toujours! ça ne m'étonne pas de vous!"

Deux minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du patron où une surprise de taille l'attendait vraiment. Devant ses yeux ébahis se dressait une table de mets plus succulent les uns que les autres avec au centre un gâteau d'anniversaire!

"Au merci , Monsieur le grand patron. ça me touche énormément ce que vous avez faît pour moi!

- Mais pas de quoi je ne suis pas venue hier il fallait bien me faire pardonner" En même temps il ne vallait mieux pas vue ses performances elles s'en était réjouit ce matin au réveil!

"Mais ce n'est pas tout encore une autre surprise vous attends! Et celle là croyer moi elle en vaut la peine!"Soudain on frappat à la porte. Francis allat ouvrir et Hermione l'entendit dire à son interlocuteur "Vous voilà enfin je n'attendais plus que vous pour lui annoncer la nouvelle!"

Francis revint avec à sa droite un homme qui semblait avoir une trentaine d'années avec des yeux d'un gris-bleu... Les plus beau qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vue!

"Hermione permet moi de te présenter Monsieur Drago Malfoy! Ton nouveau patron!"

A ces mots là, elle se sentit défaillir ce bel étalon allait donc être son patron..."Et tu deviendra son assistante personnelle" terminat-il. Non seulement il allait être son patron mais en plus elle allait être son assistante? Non elle croyait rêver "Ce n'est qu'un rêve réveille toi, il le faut!!!" Elle avait beau se taper dans tout les sens rien à faire, ce n'était vraiment pas un rêve!

"Bonjour Mademoiselle!

-Bon.bon.. jours" réussit-elle à finir non sans avoir fournit un effort surhumain

-Allons Hermione ait l'air un peu moins idiote!" lui chuchota son patron!

-Oui bien sûr, Francis ne m'avait pas prévenue de sa retraite imminente! Je le suppose vu ton grand âge et le faît que j'ai un nouveau patron beaucoup plus jeune!!" Drago esquissat un sourire qui faisait éclater ses dents blanches! Magnifique vraiment. Ses cheveux était d'un blond cendré mi-long qui descendait sur son visage lui donnant un air des plus virils!!Et puis ses bras étaient musclés au possible... D'ailleurs se costume le mettait en valeur à la perfection!

"Puis-je me permettre de vous poser une question?

-Allez-y je vous en pris!!

-Dans combien de temps compter vous prendre ce travail de directeur de cet hôtel?

-Mais je l'ai pris ce matin à la première heures voyez-vous! J'ai pour habitude de me lever tôt ce qui ne semble pas le cas de toute mes employées!!

Se sentant directement visée par cette attaque pour le moins injustifier elle lui jetta une réplique pour le moins cinglante:

"Mais voyez-vous cher monsieur, aujourd'hui est mon jour de congé, de plus je fêtait dignement mon anniversaire hier! Mais à prioris tout le monde ne comprend pas ses traditions ou bien sont tellement coincés et hautain qu'il ne se soucit guère du monde extérieur! Seul eux compte!!!"

Délicieuse, vraiment au plus haut point! Personne ne se serait permis de lui répondre comme cela encore moins son assistante. Décidément ce boulot s'annonçait des meilleurs qu'il n'est jamais eu!! Vraiment dompter son assistante se révèlerait des plus difficile mais il n'y renoncerait pas de sitôt!"Commençons par jouer la carte de l'indifférence pour pouvoir l'étudier au mieux et la mettre à l'épreuve! Quel plan merveilleux. Vraiment je ne vais pas m'ennuyer" se dit-il pour lui même!!

"Si c'est comme ça que vous me voyez , mademoiselle, permetter moi de ne point vous contredire! D'ailleurs cela ne se faît point dans ma famille!La politesse mademoiselle, la politesse! La connaissez vous?

-Bien sûr et moi, au moins, je m'essais à l'appliquer le plus souvent possible, contrairement à d'autres!"

Décidémment quel prétentieux! Travailler pour lui ne s'annoncerait pas de tout repos! Tant mieux enfin un peu d'action!

"Et beh sur ces présentations des plus charmante, j'aimerais me mettre au travail! Si vous n'en voyer pas d'inconvénient bien sûr!

-Mais bien sûr comme ça je pourrais vous voir à l'oeuvre et savoir à quoi m'en tenir avec vous!" "A mais, faut pas me chercher" se dit-elle pour elle même!

Sur ces belles paroles elle se retira avec son ancien patron sur les talons!

"Quel prétentieux celui-là! Et va faloir que je me le farcisse pendant des années! Quel merdier!

-Mais non vous verrez, il est charmant mais il ne sait pas y faire avec les filles, surtout lorsqu'elles sont ses employées!

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire!

-Vous saurez l'apprécier! Et puis c'est un bon patron!

-Il a intéret parce que croyez moi je l'attend au tournant!"

Malgrès ces paroles rassurantes, Hermione ne savait vraiment pas où elle mettait les pieds! Heureusement il fallait qu'elle passe a l'école de Quidditch pour voir sa copine Ginny et son frère et meilleur ami Ron. ça lui changera un peu les idées! Mais qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça? Vraiment quel merdier!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III:

Lorsqu'elle arriva à son repère, qui n'avait rien d'un repère en y pensant (en fait de repère c'était l'école de Quidditch dont Ron, son meilleur ami, en était le directeur!), elle se laissat choire sur le premier fauteuil venu! Pauvre fauteuil!!!!! Toute ces préocupations du moment venait de ressurgir de nule part!

"Qui était ce nouveau patron? Pour qui se prenait-il? Qu'attendait-il d'elle? ... " Enfin bref tout une panoplie de question existentialistes.

"Hermione? c'est bien toi?"

Elle releva le menton et vit Harry! D'un seul coup elle se sentit un peu gênée. Elle revoyait en détails la soirée de la veille pathétique au possible! Cette journée s'annonçait de plus en plus mal. D'ailleurs que faisait-il ici aujourd'hui c'était son jour de congé normalement.

"Oui c'est bien moi, en chair et en os et plus lucide qu'hier!" ironisa-t-elle du moins essaya-t-elle.

"Je vois ça!! c'est vrai qu'hier tu était plus en forme que maintenant!

-Hahaha!!!! Je me marre! Tu n'est pas obligé de me rappeler des souvenirs des plus joviale qui se sont passés hier! Ce n'est absolument pas une obligation, je te le jure ça ne me dérangera pas du tout si tu tait les détails de ma prestation vocale et de danse mais alors pas du tout. Je peux te le jurer!

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça je sais me faire discret quand le moment est trop bien choisit, mais lorsqu'il ne l'est pas j'ai du mal à tenir ma langue!! Croit le ou non je suis comme ça. Je fais souvent des gaffes!; Vraiment j'en suis désolé!!

-Le problème vois-tu c'est que je n'ai aucun mal à te croire sur parole et je n'espère pas être amenée a le voir se réalisé! Sorry!

-Dans ce cas là va falloir me payer!!

-Ok!!! Avec un coups très fort...

-Dans quel sens dois-je le comprendre?

-Faut-il que je te fasse un dessin ou préfères tu une brillante démonstration?

-Aucunnes des deux, je crois que ma langue va se tenir tranquille!!

-Comme elle est obéissante. Ou devrais-je dire que tu est intélligent même si j'ai du mal à croire que parfois tu à un cerveau...

-C'est gentil pour lui!!

-Mais de rien c'était gratuit et sincère. Mais-tu sais que je t'adore quand même.

-Madame est trop bonne!!! Que dois-je faire pour me faire pardonner?

-Si tu savais tu en serais choqué!

-Ah! Je voudrais bien voir ça et que me proposes tu alors?

-Au zut je dois y aller Ron m'attend, Sorry Baby, ce sera pour la prochaine fois!!

-Ouaih vive l'excuse bidon mais au revoir quand même, _Très Chère_!

Sur ces dernière parole il déposa ces lèvres délicatement sur ça joue, d'ailleurs ce baiser ressemblait tellement à une caresse qu'elle en frissonait! Dieu qu'elle aimait cet homme. Seulement son nouveau patron lui procurrait des sensatios similaires! Que devait-elle faire? Elle était complètement perdue! Elle sentait qu'elle s'était aventurée dans des marécages! Rassurant, Non?

Elle se dirigeat vers le bureau de Ron en espérant qu'il y serait. Elle frappat, la porte s'ouvrit et elle se retrouvat face à Ginny

"Tiens donc qu'elle bonne surprise, Hermione. Enfin debout, il était temps!

-Eh oui et je te signale que ça fait plus de 2h que je suis debout. J'ai eu le temps de passer à l'hôtel et même de discuter un peu avec Harry!

-A tiens et il te voulais quoi ce tombeur de première?

-Pourquoi dis tu cela? Personnellement je le trouve très gentil et je ne trouve pas qu'il a le caractère d'un tombeur!

-Naïve, comme tu peus être naïve, s'en est presque pathétique! lui répondit Ron.

-Je crois surtout que vous avez tout les deux une dent contre lui. Mais que puis-je y faire, vous faire changer d'avis? Perdu d'avance. Je crois qu'il va falloir vraiment q'on arrête de parler du phénomène Potter. Tu ne comptes pas le licencier quand même!

-Bien sûr que non, c'est le meilleur des monos que je connaisse! Mais étant mon meilleur ami je le connaît par coeur. Déja à poudlard il était le tombeur de ses dames, il l'est encore!

-Je dois quand même reconnaître qu'il a un charme fou et en plus qu'il est plutôt beau gosse! lança Ginny.

-Ah non tu ne vas pas tomber toi aussi dans son piège?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ya pas de risque!

-C'est bien de parler de lui mais ce n'était pas de ça que je voulais vous entretenir!" ne put se permettre de répliquer Hermione!"Je voulais vous parler de Francis! Il a pris sa retraite et m'a promut au titre d'assistante personnelle du grand patron!

-Ouaouh!! Bravo ma vieille! la félicita Ginny." Et à quoi ressemble ce nouveau patron?

-A vrai dire il est plutôt beau gosse, la trentaine, blond et avec des yeux d'un bleu-gris. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel avant lui!

-Et je croyais que ton prince charmant qui hantait tes rêves était Harry?

-Eh beh face à un tel étalon on ne peut que fondre. Heureusement qu'il a un défault qui gache tout!", "Comment ça heureusement, plutôt malheureusement" ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

"Et c'est quoi comme défault?

-Il est hautain et traite ces employées de haut et je n'aime pas ça du tout!Je crois qu'il va souvent y avoir de l'orage dans l'air entre nous!

-Avec des coups de foudre je suppose! Comme c'est romantique, et ensuite vous finirez ensemble. Cette histoire s'annonce des plus plaisante!

-Je finirais avec lui aussi surement que toi tu finiras avec Harry!

-On verra mais c'est sûr que tu n'est pas au bout de tes peines! D'ailleurs lui non plus je pense! Au fait comment s'appelle-t-il?

-Drago Malfoy!

-Un nom très évocateur je trouve. D'ailleurs ce nom me dit quelque chose. D'ailleurs je pense venir te rendre visite un de ses jours à l'hôtel en espérant pouvoir rencontrer le nouvel étalon qui hantera tes prochain rêve et qui sais sera ton futur chéri!

-Arrête un peu de jouer à ça sinon je mettrais tout en oeuvre pour que Harry pense que tu as des vues sur lui!

-C'est bon je plaisantais.

-Moi aussi!"

Soudain une brise fraîche lui carressa le visage. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu"elle avait quitté le bureau de Ron et qu'elle se retrouvait ainsi dehors en compagnie de Ginny!

"Bon ma vieille va falloir que j'y aille j'ai des courses à faire!

-Tiens tu me fais penser que j'ai un frigo à remplir! Quelle étourdie je peux faire parfois. Bon et beh alors à demain chez moi. Je t'appele dès que je rentre Oki?

-No problemo signorita! Buenos dias!

-A demain la miss!"

Et elle s'en fut affronté le froid pour faire ses fameuses courses et enfin pouvoir se reposer de cette après-midi riche en émotions.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV

Lendemain matin a 6h, Hermione était toujours autant de bonne humeur que la veille!

Tit..tit...tiiiiiiiiiiittttttttt."putain déjà 6h! Abusé, je déteste vraiment ces satanés réveil. Je faisait un super beau rêve! Mais en y pensant je ne sait plus de quoi il s'agit. Fait vraiment chier!!!!". En y réfléchissant il fallait bien qu'elle se lève. Aujourd'hui débutait sa première journée en tant qu'assistante du nouveau grand "Boss". Par contre se lever du lit était, sans nul doute l'action la plus difficile de sa perilleuse journée. Plus elle y pensait moins elle avait envie de se lever. C'était même pire que d'aller au bagne. "Enfin on arrête les délires! Faut que je me lève quoi que ça doit m'en coûter, tant pis. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'arriver en retard aujourd'hui.". Après d'ultime effort elle était enfin debout 3/4h après la sonnerie de son réveil. Un record jamais inégaler par elle-même. Applaudissement. Euh revenont à notre petite Hermione. Elle finit quand même par choisir les vêtements les plus approprié pour ce nouveau poste. Un tailleur beige fit donc l'affaire. Une fois la douche prise, le petit déjeuner avec et le plus important l'horoscope lut, elle se décidat donc à sortir de chez elle vers 7h30. Son travail commençant à 8h, elle ne risquait donc pas d'arriver en retard. Au moins un point positif dans cette journée.

Devant la porte de l'hôtel toute forme d'assurance avait déjà disparut. Pourtant il fallait absolument qu'elle éblouisse son patron rien que pour lui fermer son claque merde. Sale prétentieux qu'il était!! Elle prit l'ascenceur mais au dernier moment quelqu'un y entra. Et merde c'était son "magnifique" patron.

"Bonjour mademoiselle Granger. Dîtes moi vous êtes bien en avance pour cette première journée à passer en ma compagnie!!

-Mais qui vous dit que je vais commencer de suite? Je suis en réalité une sale sorcière syndicaliste de surccroît et qui ne commence jamais avant l'heure et puis le reste du temps je serais dans mon bureau et pas dans le votre!!! Donc pour ce qui est d'être en votre compagnie toute la journée, je ne crains que votre visions de la journée ne soit plutôt érronée! Sorry!!!! Mais bonjour quand même!!

-J'ai crut que je ne l'entendrait jamais celui-là. Mais pour ce qui est de la syndicaliste, je m'en était rendu compte dès le moment où je vous est vu." rajouta-il sur un ton espiègle." Mais vu que vous ne travaillerer pour moi que à 8h pile vous aurez le temps de me faire un café? Merci d'avance!!

-Les Elfes de Maison de Monsieur sont en grève aujourd'hui?

-Pas que je sache! Mais rien ne vaut une Elfe sexy en tailleur beige!

-Je ne voit pas d'Elfe sexy en tailleur beige!" dit-elle en sortant de l'ascenceur "Mais dès que j'en voit un je vous promets de lui faire part de votre requête, à savoir un café! Mais si vous le permetter je vais m'en faire un et ensuite j'irais travailler.

-Trop aimable à vous mademoiselle Granger."

Et putain de merde voila comment ça journée allait se passée!!! Ce patron avait beau être séduisant, il n'en était pas moins lourd!!!!! Elle attendit que "Monsieur" entre dans son bureau pour pouvoir aller faire son café bien mériter!!!

A 8h00 elle décida quand même d'aller travailler, tant bien que mal. Quand elle entra, elle le vit assis sur son bureau.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes sur mon bureau? A ce que je me souvienne ce n'est pas une chaise, où elle ont bien changer depuis hier!

-Moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir! alors ce café il arrive?

-Désolé je n'ai pas chercher votre Elfe pour vous l'apporter! mais dites moi la grève des votres a l'air sérieuse!!!

-Non je les renvoyer en espérant que vous les remplaceriez à merveille.

-Désolé de vous décevoir, Monsieur, ce n'est pas dans mes cordes! Je ne suis que votre assistance!

-Dommage...

-Désolé mais il va falloir que je travaille! J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, et vous aussi d'ailleurs! Réunion à 10h, dans la salle de conférence, avec tout le personnel pour les disposition de cette année! et je vous conseil de vous y préparer! Et pour commencer vous devriez vous retirer de mon bureau pour le votre! Merci d'avance!"

Il se retira enfin dans son bureau avec toujours son sourire espiègle au lèvre d'un air de dire:" Toi tu ne perd rien pour attendre ma jolie!"


	5. Chapter 5

_NDA: C'est un chapitre un peu cours, mais c'est pour situer un peu plus les personnages de ma fic, car on m'a demandé pourquoi Hermione ne connaissait pas Drago. Donc c'est une sorte de chapitre transition en attendant la suite._

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Kazuha77 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait super plaisir. Pour ce qui est des relations entre Hermy et Drake, je compte bien les continuer comme ça !!! C'est tellement drôle à écrire que je ne vais pas m'en priver lol. J'espère en tout cas que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira._

_Gun d'Ange : Merci pour tes reviews, elle m'ont fait super plaisir. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant que les autres._

_Inukiokami : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre réponds un petit peu à tes interrogations. Les petite jouxtes verbales entre Draco et Hermy arriveront bientôt._

_Dame Angélique Malfoy : Merci pour ta review. Voila un chapitre qui répond un peu à ta question. Mais c'est sûr qu'une tête comme Draco Malfoy ne s'oublie pas. Et là non les gryffys ont bonne mémoire… J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres…_

_Themissmalfoy : Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait super plaisir !!!! J'avoue que l'épisode du café m'a bien fait rire quand je l'ai écrit. Mais vas y avoir d'autres scènes de ce genre là par la suite… J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres…_

_Miss cerise : Merci pour ta review. Voila la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira._

**Chapitre 5:**

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, dans le bureau de Ron en compagnie de sa soeur.

"Ginny s'il te plaît arrête un peu de faire les cent pas dans mon bureau. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse autant dit moi?

-Rien de spécial. Non mais tu te rends compte que c'est la première journée d'Hermione en tant qu'assistante du nouveau patron? En plus son nom me dit vaguement quelque chose, mais je n'arrives pas à me souvenir où est-ce que je l'ai entendu." murmura Ginny pour elle-même.

"A oui et il s'appelle comment ce patron?

-Draco Malfoy!

-QUOI????? Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît, j'ai peur d'avoir mal entendu je crois!

-Non au contraire tu as très bien entendu. Mais dit moi on dirais que tu le connaîs? Je me trompe?

-Non pas du tout.Il était à Poudlard en même temps que Harry et moi même. Mais tu ne peux pas l'avoir connue vue que tu étais à Beaubâtons en compagnie d'Hermione. Et d'ailleurs j'aurais préféré ne jamais l'avoir connu ce petit prétentieux de première."marmonna Ron dans sa barbe

"Euh tu peux répéter la fin de ta phrase je ne l'ai pas vraiment saisit!

-Non rien d'important.

-Bon tu vas te décider à cracher le morceau ou dois-je attendre le déluge?

-Attend le déluge"murmura Ron

-Pardon, tu disais quelque chose?

-Euh, oui je disais que je vous raconterais toute l'histoire de ce cher Drago Malfoy à toi et à Hermione ce midi. D'ailleurs il me semble qu'on devait manger avec Harry aussi!

-Tu t'en ais souvenu? Ouah "Au miracle"! Et tu sais aussi où on devait manger?

-Euh, ça ne me revient plus...

-Je me disais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. On devait aller chez Harry et son parrain Sirius au 12 square Grimmault.

-A oui c'est vrai...

-T'es vraiment désespérant comme frère. Bon c'est pas tout mais moi il faut que j'aille m'occuper de ma classe de Quidditch. A plus frangin!"

Et c'est sur ce joyeux échange entre le frère et la soeur que Ginny partit enseigner le Quidditch à ses élèves.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Un peu plus tard devant le 12 square Grimmault :

« Tient Hermione, comment vas-tu ? demanda Ginny

-ça va bien !

-Ta matinée c'est bien passée ? Monsieur Malfoy n'a pas été trop dur avec toi ?

-M'en parle pas, Monsieur voulait absolument que je lui fasse son café et que je lui apporte ensuite. Non mais faut quand même pas rêver. Je ne suis pas son esclave ni son elfe de maison personnel !

-T'as bien raison ne te laisses pas faire.

-Mais je n'en pas l'intention. Et puis entre-nous soit dit j'adore lui tenir tête !

-Tu m'étonnes, au fait tu étais au courant que Ronnichou et Harry le connaissait ? »

Mais avant que Hermione est put dire quoique ce soit, Ron venait de transplaner à côté d'elle, les faisant sursauté toute les deux :

« Et tu sais ce qu'il te dit le Ronnichou ?

-Mais c'est affectueux comme surnom ? N'est ce pas Hermy ?

-Euh moi je ne préfère pas rentrée dans vos querelles de frères et sœurs. Moi je suis comme les suisses je ne prends pas partit.

-Bon maintenant taisé vous, on arrive. »


	6. Chapter 6

_Bon voila la suite de ma fic, vraiment désolé pour le retard. En fait j'étais en pleine période d'examens avec concours, partiels… et là j'avais un peu de temps et donc voila je vous met la suite :_

_Mais d'abord réponse au reviews…bah oui quand même_

**Themissmalfoy **: Mici pour ta review, désolé que le chapitre 5 ai été un peu cours mais j'ai fais au mieux…tu sais ce que c'est les concours… enfin brefs voila suite et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire… en plus ya Sirius qui fais sa première apparition……… ne bave s'il te plaît, pense à Crabbe en nuisette, ça ira mieux après….

**Kazuha77** : Disolé de te décevoir ma zouzou mais Drakychou ne va pas faire de sublime apparition dans ce chapitre… mais en compensation ya Siry qui fais une apparition magnifique et tout en poésie.

**Gun D'Ange&CO :** Mon secret ?????????????????? et beh j'en ai pas. J'adore écrire de l'humour et je suis contente que ça vous plaise. En fait je ne me prends pas la tête pour écrire. Et puis je m'amuse surtout rien qu'à l'écrire… mais si ça peut faire rire les autres tant mieux alors… voila suite et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Dame Angelique Malfoy **: Oula les sœurs………… je sais pas de quoi je parle parce que j'en ai pas mais par des amies il parait que ce sont des pestes……en tout cas j'adore créer des querelles entre tout le monde… hermy/harry, ginny/ron , hermy/drago et puis yen aura d'autre … Moi sadique ???????? peut-être un peu… (j'interdit qu'on tousse). Enfin bref ici c'est pas ron qui va critiquer Malfoy parce que de toute façon il est pas assez intelligent pour le décrire correctement donc…

Voila la suite et j'espère que tu aimeras.

**Inukiokami**: et beh non c'est pas Ron qui va la raconter. J'avais pas envie… on ce demande pourquoi et puis quelque part c'est pas vraiment lui qui en à le plus souffert… Quelque part il le méritais ce qu'il lui est arrivé…

Voila la suite….

**LyLy J. **: Merci pour ta review. Et beh la suite c'est pour maintenant et j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant…

**Phoenix **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour la suite, la voici en espérant que tu aimeras tout autant…..

**Chapitre 6**

Devant le 12 square Grimmault, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se présentèrent devant la porte de cette bâtisse, devenue depuis peu visible et accessible par tous. En effet comme Sirius, parrain de Harry, était un ancien détenu d'Azkaban et qu'il avait réussit à s'échapper, il avait dut utiliser des sorts pour rendre invisible sa maison. Mais depuis peu le ministre de la magie l'avait réhabilité car il avait été victime d'une erreur judiciaire, il avait put enlever tout les charmes de dissimulation autours de sa maison et c'était bien mieux ainsi…

Ron sonnât et ce fût Harry qui ouvrit :

« Tous à l'heure, c'est parfait et toi Ron t'as réussit à t'en souvenir ?

-Bon c'est bon, déjà Ginny m'a fait la réflexion tout à l'heure, ça va maintenant !

-Faut pas te vexer vieux, mais c'est dans ton caractère d'oublier les Rendez-vous. Même à Poudlard tu oubliais tes Rendez-vous galants. La seule chose que tu n'oubliais pas c'était l'heure des repas.

-Intéressant frangin !!!! Alors comme ça on oubliait les rendez-vous galants ?

-Oh c'est bon Ginny tu vas pas t'y remettre.

-Pourquoi je fais rien de mal ! D'ailleurs je me demande comment tu faisais pour avoir des rendez-vous galants avec ton caractère, ton estomac et surtout ta tête… Aïe pas la mienne !

-Tu l'as bien cherché celle-là.

-Pourquoi tant de haine » s'exclamât Hermione

« Tu comprendrais avec un frère pareil.

-Oh mais je suis très contente de ne pas avoir de frère. Ça ne me manque pas, rien qu'as vous regarder ça ne donne pas envie d'en avoir un.

-Bon c'est pas tout, mais a moins que vous ne vouliez planté la tente devant la porte d'entrée, vous pourriez peut-être entrer dans le salon.

-Bonne idée Harry, d'ailleurs j'ai une super nouvelle à t'apprendre.

-Bonne ou Mauvaise ?

-ça dépend pour qui…

-A bon. Et beh en attendant rentrer. »

Harry s'écarta pour les laisser entrer dans la bâtisse.

« Siry, les invités sont là……

-Oki j'arrive le temps de mettre cette P…………… de dinde au four….

-Rejoins nous au salon ?

-T'as qu'a leur proposer un apéro, tu sais où se trouve les bouteilles et les verres ?

-Mais bien sûr parrain, pour qui me prends tu ?

-Pour un pochtron mon cher filleul. A si James étais là il aurais été fier de toi…

-Et beh laisses le là où il est, ça sert à rien de ressasser le passé.

Bon et beh je me charge de vous préparer ces apéritifs, et pendant ce temps là vous me raconterez la bonne nouvelle.

-Pour moi ce sera un whisky avec 2 glaçons, et il vaut mieux que tu sois assit pour que je te l'annonce. » répondit Ron.

« Pour moi ce sera un Soho avec du multi vitaminée

-Tu me sers la même chose ryry.

-Argh hermy arrête avec ce surnom stupide.

-Non, je trouves qu'il te vas trop bien, ça fais vraiment trop mignon et trop choupinou…

-Mais je ne suis pas un lapin.

-J'ai jamais rien dit de tel.

-Mais oui, mais oui et moi je porte encore des couches culottes !!!

-ça c'est toi qui le dit.

-Tu le veux vraiment ton verre ?????????

-Mais oui, steuh plaît ??????????? lui dit hermione avec un regard de chien battut (_NDA : le même regard que celui du chat potté dans Shrek 2, devant les soldats, je le trouve trop mimi……hem revenons à l'histoire._)

-arrête un pitit peu ce regard qui tue… et oui je vais te le servir ton verre…

-mici tout plein, tu mérites un bisou.

-sans façon ça ira merci.

-t'es pas gentil, je suis vexée maintenant.

-bon siry tu bouges ton cul ????????????ou tu veux que je vienne t'aider à te l'enfournée ?

-Me l'enfournée ?

-la dinde, la dinde… j'ai pas l'esprit aussi tordu que toi.

-dommage que ne t'es pas hérité ça de ton père.

-oh steuh plaît, j'ai pas envie de ressembler à un obséder qui est en manque 24h sur 24, en gros comme toi…

-non mais ça ira pour la dinde, j'ai réussit à me l'enfournée… me voila, désolé de vous avoir fais attendre, vous savez ce que c'est …

-bon vu que tout le monde est là je vais pouvoir vous annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

-attend 2s, je me sert mon verre de wisky-pur-feu. Voila c'est bon tu peux y aller Ron.

-et beh voila, le patron d'Hermy n'est autre que notre très cher et valeureux ami j'ai nommé…………

-oula je m'attends au pire

-tu peux Harry, c'est ce très cher ex prince des Serpentard, alias Drago Malfoy……

A ce moment précis, on peut entendre 2 relents de whisky gracieusement recraché par les propriétaires respectifs.

-quoi ??????????? tu te fous de moi là ?

-désolé Harry, mais ce n'est que la stricte vérité…

-pourquoi est-ce que vous réagissez comme ça ? Il est plutôt sympa, un peu hautain à mon goût mais dans l'ensemble sympa

-c'est pas ce que tu disais hier, tu le trouvais canon mais très hautain et surtout pas sympa du tout.

-ta gueule Ginny» murmura Hermione. Racontez moi tout sur ce cher Malfoy.

-je te laisse l'honneur Harry. En même temps c'est toi qui en a le plus bavé.

-Tu es trop bon Ron…

Tout commença lors de ma première année, lorsque je suis arrivé à Poudlard, j'ai rencontré Ron dans le train et nous avons de suite sympathisé. Seulement voila à peine arrivé à l'école ce petit prétentieux de Malfoy a commencer à insulté les Weasley et j'ai pas vraiment apprécié et lorsqu'il m'a proposé son amitié j'ai de suite refusé donc nous voila les meilleurs ennemis du monde à cause de cette main tendue et refusée.

-t'a bien fais, j'en aurais fais de même si j'avais été toi…

-ensuite, s'en ai suivit des combats entre Serpentards et Gryffondors. Tous les jours une crasse était faîte au camp adverse. Mais le pire cours que nous n'ayons jamais eu était sans conteste les potions, avec ce cher Snape.

-Oula snapy, qu'est ce qu'il à put me souler celui-là quand j'étais jeune, je me rappelle encore la façon dont on s'amusais avec James à l'humilier à longueur de journée, s'en étais trop jouissif…….

-et beh merci parrain, parce que grâce à toi j'étais détesté par ce prof et je lui rendais bien la pareille t'inquiète, mais bon il m'en à fais voir de toute les couleur. De plus vous ne connaissez pas la meilleure ? Et beh ce petit con est le parrain de Malfoy et forcément, il n'arrêtait pas de les favoriser et surtout de trouver toujours plein de prétextes pour pouvoir enlever des points à gryffondor et surtout à me coller un maximum de retenues. Ça m'a souler rapidement. Mais moi je me vengeais au Quidditch, parce que j'étais le meilleur attrapeur de toute l'école, et durant les matchs pour la coupe des 4 maisons, c'était toujours moi qui attrapais le vif d'or sous l'œil et le regard noir de Malfoy. Trop bon, j'adorais ces moments là parce que ça me permettais de me venger un maximum de toutes les crasses possible et inimaginable qu'i me faisait subir et surtout j'adorais regarder le regard haineux de la chauve-souris graisseuse.

-je comprends ce que tu ressens, moi aussi j'adorais lui faire subir les pires choses possible et inimaginable

-et beh je te remercies pas, parce qu'à cause de toi il m'en à fais baver le petit con. D'ailleurs je me demande ce que ça cache ce genre d'attachement, y'a pas un dicton qui dit _Qui aime bien châtie bien_…

-oh toi tu vas voir, je te préviens si tu ne retire pas ce que tu viens de dire je te jure que je vais t'en faire baver plus que LUI…

-c'est bien ce que je pensais…

-je te laisse 1 min pour aller te cacher et vaut mieux que tu le sois bien…

-bon vous m'excuserez mais il ne faut jamais désobéir à un vieux sénile amoureux.

-30 SECONDES

-à toute, si je suis encore vivant » Et c'est sur ces joyeuse parole qu'on put apercevoir Harry détaler à l'étage du manoir, suivit de peu par un Sirius qui semblait avoir la rage. (_NDA : on se demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs_)

« Oula je plains Ryry. En même temps il la bien chercher… Mais à ce que je vois mon cher patron est un con prétentieux qui vous en fait voir de toutes les couleurs et surtout du vert …

-Ahahahahah, je me marre… et oui c'est toujours un con… T'a vraiment pas de chance mais je suis sûre que tu saura le mater le petit con………….

-on verra bien, mais en attendant….. vous ne sentez pas comme une drôle d'odeur ???

-LA DINDE » s'exclamât Sirius en revenant dans le salon.

« vous avez toujours faim ???

-plus maintenant, moi je propose un resto. Qui est pour ?

-je crois qu'on va y aller de suite Hermy parce que là, la dinde c'est du charbon. HARRY, c'est bon tu peux sortir on va manger au resto, la dinde a rendu l'âme dans le four

-je t'avais dit que t'étais un piètre cuisiner, j'en ai encore une fois de plus la preuve.

-tu continues comme ça et je te jure que tu vas la BOUFFER la dinde…et t'inquiète je vais m'y tenir…

-on part dans quel resto ?

-change pas de conversation, mais moi je vous propose d'aller à la _Licorne Enchantée._

-proposition accepter à l'unanimité.

-j'offre le repas pour me faire pardonner tonton Siry…

-toi tu ne perds rien pour attendre mon mignon.

- je ne suis pas ton mignon, je suis ton neveu…. »

Et c'est sur ces joyeux échanges qu'ils partirent tous au restaurant offert par Harry.


End file.
